Only Slightly Taboo
by ToxicLaughter
Summary: Spencer Reid (doctorate pending) is what one would call a child prodigy. He swears he gets it from his mother, along with all the other psychoses he imagines he has (him being a hypochondriac included). At age 15 he should be in college working on acquiring his degrees, but due to complications... DMxSR Morgan x Reid High school AU. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Spencer Reid (doctorate pending) is what one would call a child prodigy. He swears he gets it from his mother, along with all the other psychoses he imagines he has (him being a hypochondriac included). At age 15 he should be in college working on acquiring his degrees, but due to complications (his father not wanting his young _son_ to go to college at such a young age). So against his will, carrying 27 credits on his record already, Spencer repeats the 12th grade…Derek Morgan, sports fanatic and obsessor of the law, is entering the 12th grade at the top of his game. He's got great friends, great grades, and even a great reputation. He never expects for his grades to slip all of the sudden, sending him into a never ending spiral of Fs. Aaron Hotchner, number one in the senior class, suggests he gets a tutor, and he listens. Thank god he does.**

**ENJOY!**

This was stupid. And Spencer knew stupid. He really did. He'd met more than enough humans to know when something was stupid and when it wasn't, and this, was stupid. In total Spencer Reid had 27 credits, four more than what he needed to graduate. Over his one and half brief years of high school he jumped around classes, taking all the CP and AP one he could before the school practically pushed him out their front door. They were happier than he was that he was graduating with a 4.3 GPA and an IQ that almost hit the 200 mark.

His mother, Diana, was so proud of him she spent the rest of the school year he didn't have to attend to get him enrolled in one of the more prestigious colleges close enough to his home that he didn't have to live on the campus. His father however, was less than pleased. William figured that his son was not socially ready for college, so he begged the school (money included) to _make_ him repeat the 12th grade as a 'regular' student.

So that was why he was walking in the cold. The cold. God how he hated the cold. His father was willing to enroll him back in school but wasn't willing to drive him there in the morning. He shivered and tucked his arms in closer to his chest. "Jerk." He growled, kicking at the snow. "This is stupid." He thought back to his original thesis that yes, this was stupid, and yes, his father was stupid too.

Spencer had missed the first three weeks of school due to the wonderful aid of his father disappearing on the account his mother had another episode. He had to take care of her for the three weeks that his father was AWOL until he finally got a call from the man saying he was in Maine and that he'd been home that very night. Which meant school the next coming Monday. Which meant he'd have to deal with people.

Not that they were all bad. All of them clearly on a lower intelligence level than he, but they weren't all bad. There was Alex, a girl with a surprising amount of intelligence for her age (nowhere near his own level, but still), could kick some serious ass, and would rather be called Miller than Alex. Then there was Emily, a quiet sassy young girl who seemed to have a lot secrets he didn't care about. And lastly, his favorite teacher. She was never his teacher, but she'd been his friend and counselor for his first 1.5 years at the high school. Jennifer Jareau (JJ), an Early Childhood Education teacher with a young spirit surrounding her and a kind lovely mother like appearance about her as well.

Those were his friends. All women. Or girls. He couldn't make friends with guys; most of them at his age or around his age were all hormonally crazed douche bags who couldn't tell you the difference between a sociopath and a psychopath.

Reid shuddered at the sight of his school, mostly because the sweater vest he was wearing and the light jacket weren't doing the best job at keeping him warm, but also because he knew that he was about to face a whole other year of torments, morons, and the worst: social interactions.

As he crossed the street he acknowledged the gray Ford Escape as it slowed to a stop at the cross walk and a skinny black haired girl jumped out and bounded towards him. It was Emily Prentiss. She seemed happier than usual, and he quickly lead her onto the sidewalk. "Spencer!" She yelled a tad bit too loud. "You didn't tell me you'd be back this year." _I didn't tell anyone._ He thought, smiling to himself and realizing that JJ would probably rip him a new for making her think she had lost her favorite student. "Dad send you back?" He nodded. "Sucks. Hey," She hit him in the arm; he winced and glared at her. "At least you'll have us still!"

"If by 'us' you mean you, JJ, and Miller, then you're incorrect. Miller has 'gone to the dark side.'" She curled her eyebrows at him, pushing forwards to jump over a pile of snow a plower had probably left there. "Miller is dating one James Blake." James was a rather interesting character. Nice and all, but he hung with the –ahem- whores of the school, and Reid did not trust him.

"I imagine she's practically married to him then," Emily snorted. "Might as well call her Blake now."

Spencer smiled and kicked his way through the courtyard, finally happy that it was cold, considering that everyone was inside and trying to stay warm rather than crowding the outside benches and concrete steps. He opened the door for her and she curtsied, walking inside where she began to remove her layers of coats. He removed his own and stuffed it into the messenger bag hanging on his shoulder.

Emily began walking away, turning and motioning with her finger that he follow. He couldn't help but sigh and jog after her, dodging the much larger and much more intimidating students till he found her hanging out in an empty classroom. He hung at the door. "Emily," He said quietly, staring at the floor and slightly leaning in through the door. She smiled at him. "Class starts in five minutes; we can't just hang out in a classroom."

Her smile grew. "Lighten up Reid, I just gotta ask Garcia a couple of questions."

"I'm going to class." He didn't even know this Garcia girl; he had no reason to hang back with her. And he knew already they didn't share any classes. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but waved him off and let him head on his way.

Spencer pulled out his schedule.

First period, psychology two, a class he had taken once before and enjoyed it enough that he didn't mind signing up for it again. Second and third were blocked with AP Calculus and AP Trigonometry, followed by fourth which was AP Comp. He wasn't big on language arts, but he figured that he could probably handle it (his love for books and quick reading would probably come in handy). Fifth, lunch. He'd probably spend that with JJ or in the library. Sixth was AP Chemistry, yet another class he had already taken, but decided he might as well retake it as a refresher course. Seventh and eighth were his off periods, the 27 credits coming in handy for that little pleasure.

Very few people were in the hallway, but none seemed to bother him as they were more into their own conversations rather than his awkward running as he made his way up two sets of stairs, swerved around a couple of students, and zigzagged through three hallways. The psychology door was at the end of the social studies hallway, right next the doors that led outdoors. He shivered.

The door swung open and he jumped back, clutch the strap on his bag as he stumbled, trying not to fall over. A man, probably in his forties to fifties stared at him; the glasses perched on the end of his nose only staying on by his fingers grabbing the metal bar bridging the lenses together. "Who're you?" Spencer caught himself, directing his eyes at the floor before gaining the courage to look the man in the eye.

He had short brown hair, a stern face with creases over his lips that came from his nose. The man was wearing some old blazer, covering the maroon dress shirt that had a stain on the collar. Coffee most likely. Spencer squinted. Yep, definitely coffee. But his breath didn't stink like coffee, maybe a wife or a coworker who had spilled it on him? Whether that was recent or not, he found himself musing at the thought of the taller man stumbling around as hot coffee stung his neck and possibly gave him burns.

"Spencer Reid." He replied seconds later, keeping his thoughts that whirled around his brain inside before reaching out a hand.

"Jason Gideon, I teach second level psychology." He shook Mr. Gideon's hand and partially smiled. "Are you…a student?" His voice was weird, Spencer thought, only nodding in return. Gideon, as he would soon take to calling his new teacher, sounded like he had a stuffed nasal canal, but also as though he had been speaking in front of groups a lot so he worked around it somehow. Maybe he was sick? "You look really young to be able to take psychology."

Reid nervously smiled. "I'm fifteen." Gideon looked impressed. "I've taken the class before; I thought it was fun so I figured why not." The other man laughed quietly and invited Spencer into his classroom, letting the boy take the seat in the back corner. He figured if Spencer really had taken the class before then there was no reason to worry that he would do his work and understand the material.

"Do you plan on going into the psychology field?"

"No."

Gideon raised an eyebrow as he sat down at his desk, clicking on something before a lackluster PowerPoint appeared on the screen. "Then why take two years of it?"

Spencer nervously pulled a spiral out of his backpack, followed by a mechanical pencil which he clicked some led out of. "My mom…" He thought about it for a moment, wondering if he really wanted this new teacher to think of him as the crazy son of a schizo mother. "Has schizophrenia. I thought if I could understand the brain then I could deal with it easier. Maybe even…" He trailed off, realizing that telling someone that he wanted to 'cure' schizophrenia sounded crazy in itself.

"Cure it?" He held back the wince. This teacher was not as oblivious or as ignorant as the others he had dealt with before. Spencer began to answer, but other students began filing in the class and took their seats. He checked his watch, for no particular reason other than to diffuse the conversation that had gone farther than he would have liked.

Throughout the class he answered the questions he was asked, even began to add things to the conversation and when Gideon put up an exit slip he even bothered to do the work. It was strange though, being in a class with people. Especially ones that were older than him and had already gotten to know each other over the past three weeks.

The bell was about to ring so he shoved all of his work in his back and handed in the slip, watching and waiting as his teacher read it to himself. Spencer watched anxiously as Gideon stared at him over the brim of his glasses. "Well," He said to his student. "You obviously know your stuff. Very good Spencer Reid."

He smiled and nodded, feeling a little victory at the way Gideon had said both his first and last name. It was a way of memorizing someone, repeating their full name so it was, in a way, engraved into their memory. Spencer swiftly walked to his next class, hoping to god he at least had a couple more sensible teachers. He chuckled at the thought. What a preposterous ideal.

**A/N: Keep in mind this is an AU fic so there are some changes and some mixes in which characters are here and which aren't. Prentiss is hard to right so I tried to keep her sort of like a small part. Alex Miller is Blake's original name and I figured that since they're in high school they probably aren't married to anyone, so I'll just have her date her future husband. Now, if you're familiar with the background on Reid then you know that he went to high school at the age of 12 and graduated soon after, so again, keep in mind that this is an AU fic so I had to change some things around.**

**Some smut is possible, depending on how you guys like this story and how many reviews and other stuff I get.**

**Lots of love .**


	2. Chapter 2

If he angled it up just slightly, just slightly, a little more – BAM! Right on the back of the head. Derek Morgan happily fist pumped and waved to the head of black hair across the room. He and Aaron Hotchner, his 'best friend' (really the only person who was smarter than he was and could still kick his ass in a fight) had been having a paper football war for the past week and half. So far Derek had hit Hotch (as he had called him, much to Aaron's dismay) four times and Hotch had only got one solid hit on him.

He watched as Hotchner flipped him off and went back to his work. They were sitting in fourth period Calculus, AP version. Derek was good at most of his school work, he really was, just lazy. The stuff he turned in he got high scores on, he was just arrogant and would rather mess around than do his work. Unlike Aaron who was a genius bent on doing everything he could to become valedictorian. Whether or not that was working would be answered soon.

At the beginning of every year, sophomores and older, got these transcripts that told you your GPA at the moment (weighted and unweighted), your rank in your class, and the percentile you fell in. Hotch was always number one in the class, 4.1 GPA (how he did that was beyond Derek) and in the top 1%. This was also compared to your GPA at the end of the year before, and your projected GPA for the next upcoming year.

And since Calculus was apparently unimportant enough, they would soon be interrupted by one of the main councilors who would then talk them through the sheet like they did every year. But that wouldn't happen until Derek could properly land a paper football in Hotch's shirt. That would be a hell of a shot. He smiled and made another football, tucking in all the edges before laying his head down on the desk and aiming perfectly. His fingernail hit the side of the football on the long folded edge and went flying across the room. It hit Hotch in the ear.

"Mr. Morgan please do not flick those gosh darn paper triangles across the room."

"Of course Ms. Strauss." He said bitterly. Strauss was the principal, but due to the regular Calculus teacher slipping on the ice and 'breaking their hip' that very morning, Derek got the wonderful pleasure of dealing with her for a whole hour that morning. Yay. Turning away, he missed Hotchner readying up his pencil and tossing it at him. Direct hit. Derek winced and heard as Aaron stifled back laughs when the pencil hit the floor with a higher pitched thud. Ms. Strauss said nothing.

Derek Morgan was a young football star. And a basketball star. And slightly a baseball star. Okay and he might be the captain of the wrestling team along with the MVP of his school's track team, but that didn't mean he was a muscle man. Okay, maybe it did, but _that_ didn't mean he wasn't intelligent or, as his mother put it, 'sensitive'.

He did come from a house of all women. His mother Fran, a sweetheart really, then his sisters Desiree and Sarah who both teased him, despite the fact that he was older than Desiree and that Sarah should be mature enough not to tease him. He didn't mind it though, family was family and he loved them through it all. His father had been killed when he was boy, the man was a cop so it wasn't really that surprising, but sad nonetheless, but because of this Derek Morgan had taken a liking to the law.

Being a cop was probably his dream job. He wanted to walk the beat, chase down criminals, save people. The more good he could do, and the more bad he could put away, the better. All he had to do was get through high school and then he'd be fine, he could join the force and support his mom and even get his smarter little sister through high school without anyone having to worry if they had enough money to buy food at the end of the month.

Aaron was preparing a football. Derek quickly scanned his desk, looking for a piece of paper before Hotch sent his triangle flying. No luck. So he grabbed his binder, held it in front of his face, and waited as a low dunk sounded through the plastic and up to his ear. He lowered the binder and grinned. Hotchner frowned and turned to make some more.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello? I'm here to pass out the transcripts," A woman with blonde hair walked in and stood in front of the classroom. She wore a blue blouse and a pair of khaki capris. He had never seen this teacher before, and happily turned to face her, giving the blonde his full attention. Ms. Strauss got up from her seat and shook the woman's hand, taking the transcripts and passing them out. "My name is Jennifer Jareau," The woman said as she went to the middle of the room. "I'll be here to talk to about your transcripts.

Ms. Jareau spoke for 45 minutes, leaving only two before the bell rang. Derek had yet to look at his transcript, as did Hotchner. They had made a pact to always look at them together. So when Jennifer Jareau nodded to the class, thanked them for their time, and left, they immediately got up and met halfway between their seats.

Hotch frowned. Derek frowned. "What the fuck?" They said at the same time.

Aaron had them switch papers. Derek had a 2.1 GPA and was in the 50 percentile. Which was weird. He always had a 3.7-3.8 GPA with a steady place in the seven percentile. So what had happened? Hotchner had a 4.1, as usual, but something was wrong. He was in the two percentile. Number two in the class. Who had beaten him? Who had the audacity to beat him?

The bell rang and they both just kind of sat there. Lunch was next so there was no worry about being late to any class. Derek and Aaron ran after Ms. Jareau. They found her talking to a young girl with black hair, smiling and suddenly frowning, but with a strange overly excited aura to her. Hotchner touched her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Um…"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner, you were just in my class handing out transcripts." She nodded, and smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell me who the number one student in the senior class so far is." He demanded it more than asked it.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who the top student is."

"I do!" The girl next to her piped up, smirking and holding out her hand to Aaron. "Emily Prentiss." They shook hands. "If I'm correct, which I probably am, it's Spencer, he's one hell of a student." Hotchner raised his eyebrows, urging her to go on. "He hangs out with JJ here, so if you're looking for him then just hang around her; he'll show up soon enough." Then she reached forwards and grabbed his collar, shocking both Derek and Aaron. "Unless you're planning on beating him up, which means that you'll have to go through me and Blake."

"No. I wasn't. I just wanted to see who was smart enough to beat me." She let go of him.

"Well he didn't just beat you, he beat everyone. Smartest damn kid in the school am I right JJ?"

The blonde woman curled her eyebrows and shook her head. "I don't know…" She trailed off.

Derek happily lessened the awkwardness and patted Aaron on the shoulder. Hotchner glared at him, knowing very well what was coming next. Not that it wouldn't be beneficial to the both of them. Aaron wanted to know who this 'Spencer' was, and Derek…well now that his grades were apparently in the dumps, Derek needed a tutor. And who better than the smartest kid in the school?

**A/N: What do you think!? I love Hotchner, he seems like a smart guy so I figured what better way to introduce Spencer to their little group besides Spence beating Hotchner with grades?**

**Read and Review**

**Lots of love .**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer wasn't sure was he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't expecting cherry Jell-O with broccoli inside. Or the weird sandwich that was probably growing mold. His mother must've packed his lunch. William, his father, was supposed to do it, but him passing the task off didn't really surprise the young genius so he just threw the food away and got in line in the cafeteria. Or was it the café? Did it really matter?

Apparently so because when he got up to the weird deli cart looking contraption and asked for food they glared at him. "We sell fries, coffee, and various snacks; you're going to have to be a bit more specific than 'food'." He examined the girl as she scolded him. She was a student, a freshmen, with short black hair and a 'no nonsense' attitude apparently.

"Uh, coffee, black, and some trail mix." She raised her eyebrows. "Please?" Snatching the cash out of his hands, two ones and most of a five dollar bill (the corner had been ripped off by his father when he had tried to take Spencer's money). He watched as the girl made the coffee, put a lid on it, and grabbed a bag of regular trail mix before setting them on the top of the cart so he could reach them.

"Seventy-five cents is your change." Three quarters clanged next to his coffee and he nodded a thanks.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her, Spencer pushed his way through the crowd of students obviously not understanding the concept of a line, and up a couple of steps before he got to the hallway. The coffee burning in his hands made him grin and when he took a sip of it his smile grew even more. Oh how he loved his coffee.

He stuffed the trail mix under his arm and reached into his pocket for his cell phone, pulling it out and texting Emily and Alex that he was on his way to JJ's room and would be there in less than a minute. He got no reply. Swerving his way through the students, dodging the groups of people that formed by the lockers, he skipped up another set of stairs to the top floor of the school, taking the next immediate right and then a left.

_Jennifer Jareau- ECD_

_Room 357_

He raised his free hand; trail mix still happily tucked between his arm and chest, and knocked on the door. Which was weird. Not him knocking of course, that was respectful, but the door being closed in the first place. JJ never closed her door during lunch. At least as far as he knew. Spencer took a step back, just in case one of the others swung the door open and decided to him in the face.

"JJ?" He said, reaching over to knock once again. The door flew open. "Ow, you hit me you moron." He growled at the brown haired girl smiling at him. It was Alex. "The door handle hit me right- there!" He incredulously pointing to the center of the top of his hand, giving her an angry and disapproving look.

"Stop whining, c'mere, some people want to talk to you."

"They're not going to beat me up are they?" Being a genius, and a young slightly socially awkward one at that, he knew that when people wanted to 'talk to him' it mostly about doing their homework or because he 'looked at their girl funny'.

Which had surprised him because he was fairly certain stupid people like that only existed in movies and cliché books [wink wink].

"Nah, Emily are briefed them on how they should behave. Plus Ms. Jareau is in there keeping an eye on them."

Spencer let Alex pull him into the classroom and up to the front. He instantly logged the people in the room. Alex, himself, Emily, JJ, Garcia (a tech wiz he'd met once due to a broken phone), and two others. One was white, a senior, but on the older side of seniors, black hair, he couldn't see his eyes, and looked like he could be tall (he was sitting at the moment). The next was a darker fellow, not necessarily black, but not white either. Spencer figured he was from a mixed set of parents. Built, bald (how strange for a high school-er), and had a posture about him Spencer found rather…formal.

Emily waved to him, her legs kicking back and forth under her as she leaned back on the desk she sat on. JJ sheepishly smiled at him, then smirked and raised her eyebrows, suggesting she had to talk to him later about this whole 'not telling her he was coming back thing'. Garcia was floating in between Emily and Derek, obviously friends with both of them. "This is Derek and Aaron."

"Hotch." Derek, the bald one, said.

"I'm sorry…?" Emily had stopped kicking her legs.

"He calls me Hotch, because my last name is Hotchner, and he would like you all to do the same. Even though it's my name." Aaron glared at Derek, obviously not amused by this whole 'Hotch' thing. It must not have been that important however because Hotch got up and walked to Spencer, reaching his had out for a handshake. He was taller than Spencer, so his arm angled downwards a bit and he seemed more like an adult than an upperclassman. "You must be Spencer Reid." He nodded nervously.

Seeing the unnerving looking in Spencer's eyes, Aaron backed up and sat back down, crossing his legs and cupping his hands together to rest then on his lap. "You see, every year we, as students, get these transcripts. I imagine you got one too?" Spencer nodded. "Well, every year I am the 1st in my grade, in the top one percentile and I have a 4.1 GPA. Every year. But this year, I was 2nd in the grade, in the two percentile, but my GPA was the same. Your friends over there," He motioned mostly to Emily. "Have informed me that you may just be my competition."

"I-I...I guess so? I mean it makes sense if your GPA is still 4.1. I'm at 4.3 right now so…" He trailed off. He'd probably have to explain to them why he hadn't showed up on the radar till now soon, no doubt they would ask, so he quickly jumped to that subject rather than the statistics subject. "I had been taking specially designed classes for the last two years, so that's why I never showed up on those till now, I just didn't register in any of the set grades, considering that I jumped around a lot."

He saw the Derek kid stand and he slinked back a bit. Derek was like the chocolate version of a Ken doll. He could probably snap Spencer in half if he wanted to. Spencer watched him walk in front of Aaron and towards himself, hoping to dear god he wasn't going to start yelling. "So you're like really smart?"

_Oh thank god._ "Yeah, I'm like really smart." He hoped that didn't sound too sarcastic.

"Good. Derek and I have a proposition to lay out to you."

"One," Derek had interrupted Hotch, clearly aggravating the other, but paid no mind. "You hang out with Hotchner so he can learn your secrets and all your little tricks to having a 4.3 GPA. And two, you tutor my dumbass till I'm no longer failing every class."

"You're failing everything?!" Garcia piped up, jumping to Hotchner's side. "I would've gotten an alert if you had an F." She points to her phone for effect.

"Well, I may not be failing, but I'm a C/D student right now, so I might as well be." She glared.

Spencer tilted his head. "You want me to…tutor you?" Derek nodded, grinning. "No." He began to shake his head and hands, over exaggerating his 'no'. "I can't tutor you- that would call for after school work that I just don't have time for. And as for hanging out with you, no. No offense Aaron Hotchner, but your friends are jerk faces."

**A/N: Love it? Review! And for anyone that's a SPN fan or more specifically a Destiel fan, I'm currently working up a concoction for you. **

**I'll try to update Mondays and Fridays so I have some time in between for school work and other stories. And maybe life at some point but that's not important. .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the late update I had an orchestra concert on Friday so I had no time to work on it and I didn't want to update with only 400 words. So here you go! Enjoy and please review!**

**Plus, just a shout out to Leaa960 who has been really great and letting me know what they think of my chapters! **

**_Previously:_**

_"I can't tutor you- that would call for after school work that I just don't have time for. And as for hanging out with you, no. No offense Aaron Hotchner, but your friends are jerk faces._"

**Now:**

"None taken."

"What! Come one kid, just for like a month!" Spencer ignored the nickname of 'kid' and just shook his head nod, treading over to Emily and JJ, glaring at both of them before taking a seat at one of the desks. He set his coffee on the table and opened his trail mix. Derek came to plead him. He ignored the annoying 'pleases' in the background and reached into his backpack for the sugar packets he always carried around and a spoon. Spencer dumped about seven or ten…or fifteen…of the sugar packets into the cup and stirred them around. The pleading stopped. "Whoa, want some coffee with your sugar?"

"I like black coffee, but sugar makes anything taste better." Derek just nodded and slammed his hands onto the table. Spencer calmly reached into the nuts, raisins, and little M&M mix, popping a scoopful in his mouth.

Derek stood and groaned. "PLEASE!"

JJ put her hand in between the two of them, smiling at Derek and pushing him back a little. "Actually Spencer, you are signed up to tutor." His eyes went wide and he looked up to her with a terrified expression. "I signed you and Emily up."

"WHAT?" Emily interjected

"And- and, when I heard Mr. Morgan over here needed a tutor, or that his grades were…uh, terrible to say the least, I thought to myself 'who better?'. Spence, you need to be able to teach others if you want to continue to learn yourself. Tutor the boy won't you?" He stared at her puppy eyes, then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "And you Emily, can tutor poor Garcia, she's getting a C in my class."

Derek's whole expression lightened up and he looked from Hotch to Spencer, to JJ, before clapping his hands together. "Sweet! I'll come to your house?"

"No." The younger boy said, glaring up at Derek. "We'll study here after school. That's my rule."

The taller boy shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his friend. "I'll take what I can get. Alright, thanks for this, see you after school. Library?" Spencer nodded. "And thank you Emily and JJ for introducing me to the genius." Emily bowed extravagantly, and JJ saluted to him. Derek and Aaron walked out of the classroom, both waving to the small group before letting the door shut behind them.

Spencer glared at them, and downed the rest of his coffee. "I hate all of you."

George Foyet didn't consider himself to be an angry person. Just easily tempered. There were certain people he could stand Vincent Perotta and maybe, just maybe Tobias Hankel, but he was a loose cannon and hung out with the more stoned part of the student body. Then there were those who he'd rather poke himself in the eye with a hot dagger than associate himself with. Aaron Hotchner and his little follower Derek Morgan were examples of the latter. Those two he'd like to gut himself.

Hotchner was bad enough with his stoic appearance and bossy attitude, but once you added hot head and self righteous Derek Morgan into the mix he was ready to go haywire and burn down the school. Yet, to his dismay, he found himself watching them most of the time. Whether it be because he was interested in what they were doing to foil their plans, or because everything else around him was boring and uneventful.

However, on this particular day Foyet had engaged himself in a conversation with Henkel, the boy's eyes were glazed over and the scruffy patch of facial hair on his cheeks hadn't been shaved in a long while. He rubbed his face with his hand, twitching and complaining about how Raphael was controlling his life and blah, blah, blah. It was all the same psychedelic crazy talk he always blurted out. George had half a mind to shut the boy up himself just to teach him a lesson about maybe not announcing to the whole god damn world he had multiple personalities thank you very much.

So as he listened to the boy talk he found himself intrigued with his psychosis and actually taking a moment to listen and pay attention to what he was saying. But then there was the unholy scent of Derek Morgan that wafted into his nostrils and he grimaced, looking around to find the infuriating peer. You see, George Foyet didn't need to actually see Derek to know he was around, like mentioned before, he could actually _smell_ the boy. It wasn't because he himself had a good sense of smell, no; it was because Derek Morgan used the most intoxicating cologne that he could possibly buy.

Next to him was Aaron, looking more determined than ever. They stopped before a blonde woman, probably a teacher, and a short black haired girl, asked them a couple of questions, before letting the women lead them off to some nearby classroom. Foyet grinned to himself. It wasn't everyday he got to listen in on Hotchner and Morgan's conversations, they were always surrounded by the latter's tough football friend and there was no way in hell he was dealing with that.

"Thanks for the great conversation, really, I enjoyed it," Sarcasm practically spurted from his mouth as he talked and smirked at Tobias. "But I must be going." Tobias opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when George ran off after Derek and Aaron.

They had entered an ECD classroom and shut the door behind them, Foyet glared. Pressing his ear up to the door and squinting as he concentrated his hearing. The woman was Jennifer Jareau, the girl Emily…Prentiss? Yes, Prentiss. They talked about grades, then about Aaron not making number one in the class. Foyet snickered, serves him right. Then they talked about who _was_ the first in the class. He couldn't hear any of the low whispering sounds after that but soon enough he heard a name he didn't recognize.

Spencer Reid. "Now who in the hell is that?" He mumbled to himself, holding his breath as they continued to talk about this Spencer Reid. Apparently he was young, younger than anyone else in the senior class, and apparently was some sort of genius that technically should be in college. They talked about how he was kind of a social outcast and how he really only interacted with Emily, someone named Alex, and Jennifer.

So basically he was socially inept and if George wanted to he could probably destroy the poor boy in a couple of seconds with a click of the button. Cool.

"Hey." He jumped angrily at the voice behind, immediately recognizing the smell of too much Axe, and the heavy breathing. Damn Tobias had followed him. "Wh-What are you doing?" Tobias knew that he had probably pissed Foyet off and was trying to diffuse the situation.

George held up a hand to shut him up and grabbed the smaller boy's arm, dragging him out of the hallway the classroom was in and into the main one. "Honestly, are you a moron?" It was rhetorical. George Foyet knew that anyone who wasn't him was an idiot. "I'm listening in on some select people. It's fun, and passes the time. Plus who knows, it may be useful to me in the future. The information I gain, I mean." Tobias nodded.

Foyet began to talk about what he heard, going into more detail than he thought he might, but stopped when he saw Tobias focused on something else. He growled and turned around to see what it was. That's when he saw the skinny frame of a boy holding onto a cup of steaming hot coffee, and balancing a bag of trail mix under his shoulder. He tilted his head. The boy had curly brown hair, boney arms and legs, and even seemed to be huddling himself into an invisible shell as soon as George had looked at him.

"Weakling." He whispered quiet enough so that not even Tobias could hear him. He watched the boy walk down the hallway he had just come from and enter the door he had just been snooping by. There was no way. No way. No way that Derek and Aaron would be interested in someone like that walking skeleton when they should be paying more attention to subduing himself. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist against the wall then looked at his hand. The side of his pinky was red from the impact and he took a deep breath, calming himself. "Either shut up and come with me, or go inject yourself druggie, because I'm about to get to the bottom of this."


End file.
